Never alone
by Texasman1836
Summary: Talon is tired, but not tired enough to help Maggie get what she wants. But are they ready to take their relationship to the next level? Please leave reviews.


Talon was very tired after a long day of exploring the underground tunnels around the Labyrinth. So the only thing that he wanted to do was go to bed and go to sleep. Now the beds in the Labyrinth were not the best around, but at least they were clean and warm. As he entered the main living area, all the homeless refugees gave him space to move through the area.

After all, he was the leader.

When Talon entered his bedroom, he was surprised to see Maggie sitting on his bed, looking at his photo album.

"What are you looking at, Maggie?" Talon asked from just over Maggie's shoulder.

"Your baby pictures," Maggie answered softly, not looking up.

"Why?" Talon sat down next to Maggie and peered at the photo album. A smile began to grow on his face as he thought back to all those days when he was human.

"Just…because," Maggie answered simply with a shrug.

Talon narrowed his eyes at Maggie who looked over at him. Talon stared into her golden eyes, but she quickly averted her gaze. Talon took the album away and set it aside.

"What was your most memorable childhood memory, Derek?" Maggie asked looking up towards the ceiling.

"When you say childhood, how old are we talking about here?"

"When you were about five or ten."

"Well, it would have to be before my mother had Beth. Dad, Mom, Elisa and I, we all went to the Texas mountains and went camping and that was where I first heard that mom was going to have another baby. Mom sang a song and I remember dad dancing with her and me in his arms. I was about seven, I think. But why this sudden interest in my childhood?"

"It's not just your childhood, Derek, I've been thinking about children a lot lately. Derek, do you remember when you and I danced a few nights ago?"

"Well yeah, but I wasn't the best dancer if I remember," Talon laughed. Yes, Talon was no good at dancing, but he tried his best when he was with Maggie.

"When we were dancing, I felt that I would never be alone." she said.

"You're never alone, Maggie." Talon replied swiftly, pulling Maggie into hug. "I will always be there for you. If you wanted something from me then I would find some way to give it to you to see you smile."

"Oh, Derek, you're the sweetest guy I ever met," Maggie placed a hand on Talon's. He could tell she was still not telling him something.

"What is it that you really want?" he asked.

"I… well it's not something you can just give me right away…" Maggie began.

"Then what?"

"A baby. My own baby. I've watched how Fox interacts with Alex. I want a child of my own to look at me with that kind of unconditional love. I remember how my mother would look at me before I took off on my own and I remember how she would play with me as a baby and I want a baby to play that same way with me."

Talon just stared at Maggie with an unreadable look upon his face. Maggie finally gave a small laugh and looked away. "But that's never going to happen," she said and got up to leave.

But Talon stopped her. "If you want a baby, then I'll help you get that," he said, knowing his feelings for Maggie were stronger now then before. He didn't know exactly when his feelings for her had begun to grow from love as a friend to that of a lover, but Talon knew that he loved Maggie with all his heart.

Maggie was so happy to hear how Talon felt about her and that he wanted to give her a baby, but what she did next changed both their lives forever. Maggie put her hand around Talon's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her tongue pushed past his teeth and touched his tongue. They both moaned into the kiss.

As Maggie got drawn deeper into the kiss, she felt Talon's tongue intertwine with hers, a moan escaped her lips as she shuddered with lust.

Maggie broke the kiss and Talon could see the hunger in his lover's eyes. Maggie moved back a bit and removed her outfit as she let it drop to her feet. There she was standing completely necked before Talon. Talon didn't waste any time removing his outfit as well.

"Maggie, I want you to be my wife," Talon said. "Will you honor me and be my wife?" he asked.

Maggie could only stare at Talon's big, rock hard rod. "You're so big already," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. Then she got down on her knees. "And yes, I will be your wife."

Talon's breathing became more faster, already knowing what was about to come next. The horny female began to rub her fingers over the lengthy tool. Maggie blushed as she could feel the heat radiating from Talon's crotch like a furnace.

Her fingertips trembled as Maggie slowly stroked him. Her hand moved up and down his shaft, causing Talon to moan. Maggie used her free hand to finger herself. Her eyes never deviated from his crotch as she pleasured her lover for the night.

Looking at it, Maggie opened her mouth and engulfed Talon's big dick. She loved the flavor of it. Being very careful, she slowly started bobbing her head up and down along his shaft. Talon felt his mate's tongue moving around his tip and could only moan.

Oh, Maggie," he smiled, "you don't know how long I waited to have my crotch in your mouth." Maggie smiled, she knew Talon would like to be a little naughty with her tonight and was willing to play along. After all, they wanted this to be a night they would never forget.

Maggie then decided to take the rest of him in her mouth. As she opened her mouth farther she was reward with a sigh from above as Talon's rod slid slowly into her wet maw, his balls coming firmly to rest against her chin. Maggie made sure to take it easy, teasing the horny male by sucking every inch of him slowly and thoroughly, savoring it.

Talon couldn't believe how good this felt, with Maggie muzzle pressed against his crotch, nose full of his scent, mouth full of his organ, and his wife smiling as she blew him. With a smile and a purr she let her head fall back, freeing his cock with a wet pop.

Talon had to grit his teeth to keep from making a very undignified sound when she began jacking him off again. He compensated with a slight growl-like chuckle that hid his fevered exhale.

"Maggie, that was amazing..." he panted, then added as she continued to stoke his shaft. "Are you trying to get me to cum all over your face?"

Maggie smiled and shook her head, sucking the cock back into her mouth and slowly letting it slide over her tongue and back out.

He looked down and met her eyes. They stared at each other for a few long moments before Maggie closed her eyes, and opened her mouth wide. Her tongue hung out as if to provide a soft, cushioned entry for him, and she opened her eyes, held their gaze as her husband slowly pressed his cock between her lips and deep into her maw until she took over again. Talon's eyes narrowed and he purred deep in his throat, enraptured by watching Maggie suck on his meat with the eagerness of a horny young woman.

"Oh, Maggie, you're so good at this," he moaned and put his hands on head to keep her from pulling away. Maggie frowned, if she was going to pleasure him, then she would do it the right way. Being forced made her feel like a whore.

But she never stopped sucking on Talon, and he began to feel his climax approaching. "Mmmm... Faster, Maggie. It's coming."

She listened to her mate, increasing the speed of her head-bobbing, eager for it meet her tongue _._ Maggie didn't have to look down to know that her womanhood was getting moist, anticipating what she hoped would come after this. After a little bit longer of her head bobbing up and down, Talon started bucking his hips.

Maggie knew by his bucking that he was about to cum and she got ready for her tasty reward. Maggie closed her eyes as she tasted her mate's seed entering her mouth and greeting her taste-buds. Maggie swallowed what she could, but some of Talon's seed escaped her mouth and dripped down his dick. Talon groaned in pleasure as he shot his sperm in his wife's mouth.

When she felt Talon's paws come off her head, Maggie realized he must have finished. So she lifted her head, licking her lips free of any cum. Then she cleaned the rest of the cum from her husband's organ as he panted heavily. "That... was... great, Maggie..."

The female mutate looked at him and kissed him. "I'm glad you liked it, Derek. But we know what I want now." she said and pushed Talon on his back and straddled him.

"Derek, I'm going to be your first." In was the most vulnerable she had ever felt in her life. She watched Talon's eyes roamed over her sexy naked body. The lamp light was more than enough for him to have a good look at her. Her firm, average sized breasts were completely exposed. Her large pink nipples hardened. It made her wet beyond belief seeing Talon desiring her so much. Maggie spread her wings and massaged her breasts and played with her hard nipples to make him even more aroused.

She positioned herself over the hard cock, and she slowly lowered her body. They made eye contact the entire time. They never looked away from each other, even as the tip of his erection touched her outer lips. Maggie lowered herself even further, allowing the hard shaft to penetrate her pussy. She moaned softly, lowered herself even further, allowing him to enter her, inch-by-inch, until it was all the way inside. Maggie's body sat down on her lover's crotch, with his hard cock buried in her.

"You feel so good in me," she groaned. "We're a perfect match."

Before he could reply, Maggie started riding him, which caused her husband to gasp out loud. She now was having sex with her husband. Now they were both no long virgins, but were part of each other.

As her body adjusted to his size, Maggie wanted to rub his stomach. Her hands moved upwards and she caressed his bare chest. Talon returned the favor, reaching up to fondle his wife's breasts, squeezing them, and playing with her hard pink nipples.

Maggie's body began to move in a sexual motion. She slowly rode Talon, wondering if it was reality. Looking into his eyes. he let her know that it wasn't a dream. Feeling him inside of her hot womanhood let her know that it was real.

"Oh damn...Maggie. Just like that," Talon groaned.

Hearing him call her 'mom' only added to the pleasure. It was the ultimate taboo, and she was committing it with him. It was an unholy coupling, a sin that was never going to be forgiven and she was loving every second.

"Derek, I feel so hot. What is this spell you put me under," she said with lust in her voice.

"MAGGIE! IT'S CALLED LUST. AND I WANT THIS SO BAD!" Talon screamed.

The love between them felt great as Maggie continued to ride her husband's shaft. It was just like a dream she had been fantasizing about, only it had become reality. And now she was living that sexual dream. She screamed out loud as she continued to ride him. They continued making eye contact. They continued rubbing each others bodies. Talon's hands continued squeezing his mate's tits.

Maggie clenched her vaginal muscles. The grip was tight. The reaction on the male's face let her know that it was working. She looked him in the eyes and saw his expression of complete disbelief. She continued clenching her vaginal muscles while riding him, and soon his body arched and his mouth widened.

"Maggie, I'm going to cum!" he moaned, and shot a load of cum inside of her pussy. Maggie felt his release, and she could tell from his body movement that he was in a state of massive orgasm. She continued clenching her pussy while riding him, milking him for everything he had.

Before long, and intense burning feeling developed between her legs. Maggie pussy was on fire. She rubbed her clit furiously. She came along with her husband, while she fingered herself. They came together. Her back arched violently. Her vaginal and leg muscles contracted. She screamed at the top of her lungs from the powerful orgasmic feeling. They were in a secluded area, so she didn't care how loud she was. She continued screaming and shouting as they came.

When it was over, Maggie collapsed on top of her lover. The bed sheet was soaked with both of their sweat and cum. They breathed heavily against each other. Sweat had formed on their bodies despite the cool temperate of the room. Maggie showed signs of consciousness and she expressed her gratitude by giving Talon a gentle kiss on the lips, then another.

"Oh, Derek, you were wonderful," she sighed with a smile.

"You were great too, Maggie." he replied, yawned and drifted off to sleep.

The two of them then cuddled up and were happy that they were so connected to each other. That their love for each other was stronger than that of any two mates. They slept together through the night, connected through cock and cunt, and connected as husband and wife.

And as they slept, Maggie dreamed of having Talon's baby, never realizing that that very dream was soon going to come true.


End file.
